


people watching

by daisymingi



Category: ATEEZ
Genre: Fluff, M/M, Other, Student! mingi, enjoy it i guess?, help im new to this idk what to say hahaha, mingi best boy, mini yunho appearance!
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-13
Updated: 2020-04-13
Packaged: 2021-03-02 05:21:43
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 961
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23629933
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/daisymingi/pseuds/daisymingi
Summary: People watching is Mingi’s hobby. That’s right — people watching.  Mingi grew up appreciating the types of people that existed, for that was what made the world more vibrant with the graffiti of life encapsulating it.
Relationships: Jeong Yunho/Song Mingi
Comments: 2
Kudos: 28





	people watching

**Author's Note:**

> hi! this is my first oneshot of Mingi from ATEEZ ! comments are welcomed and i hope that you'll enjoy this!

People watching is Mingi’s hobby. That’s right — people watching. Of course, he got caught red-handed a few times, guiltily lowering his head apologetically as a hint of red crept up his full cheeks with a sheepish smile adorned with boyish charm. No one could stay mad at the boy who sang poetry with each word that escapes his mouth and holds all the stars in the night sky in his eyes.Those who have known him for years recognize it as a second nature — habitual and familiar to the said boy. Mingi grew up appreciating the types of people that existed, for that was what made the world more vibrant with the graffiti of life encapsulating it.

There are the ones who race through bustling streets around 9 in the morning,looking disheveled with a cup of coffee in one hand and their phone in the other,frantically pushing their way past others with an “I’m sorry” programmed to be said with each shove. “Ah, they probably woke up late, bless them,” Mingi’s inner thoughts pitied the scurrying figure as he takes another sip of his latte, the morning breeze gently caressing his face since he opt to sit outside the shop every other day, as long as the weather favors him. A pair of square framed metal rim glasses perched on the tip of his nose, it’s not that his eyesight is bad, he just wears it because he claims that it makes him look “smarter” and “more charismatic” in some instances. “I should get back to my work,” Mingi thinks to himself, his sweater paw clad hand unwillingly reaches for his pencil case, fumbling through the abundance of stationary grouped together before pulling out a black pen, solving equations and writing notes.

There are the ones who radiate warmth and happiness just by taking a glance at them, they have the most boisterous laughs that resembles a cheerful melody to most, painting sunshine smiles on skin canvases just by hearing it. Chatty people disguised as rainbows and summer, friendly and pleasant, everyone wants to befriend them. Sadly, they are a distraction to Mingi when he’s trying to rummage his brain for the exact word to use in his research essay. “I’d appreciate it if they could talk softer, not everyone wants to know how you puked after mixing Sriracha with soda. Weak,” he groans in annoyance while packing his stuff, finishing the last of his drink with a few quick sips as he lazily slings his bag over his shoulder. Pushing up his glasses that rested on his nose bridge, he double-checks to make sure that he didn’t leave anything behind. With a satisfied hum, he walks out of the cafe as the loud chattering slowly fades with each step he takes.

There are the ones who are bold, from the way they dress to the way they manage a snarky comeback at anyone who’s asking for it.Heck, they’d even overthrow the government if they feel like it. Some say that they’re too daring,that they do not know their boundaries and that one day it’ll get them in trouble. But what they often overlook is that they’re not impulsive, everything they do has a reason for it, that often being hopes of making the world a better place — a utopia if possible. Mingi has to admit that despite the fact that he’s 6 ft. tall, he gets intimidated by them, but he also knows that behind their facade lies a loyal and sincere person who just wants the best for everyone. “I wonder what’s for dinner, budaejjigae sounds good-,” his train of thoughts gets cut off as a whiff of freshly baked bread stops his tracks. Mingi looks around and spots a bakery at the end of the street, his eyes lighting up as he made his way over to the said place. He pushes the glass door open to be welcomed by a harmony of buttery delights with tones of sweetness lingering in the air, an array of delicacies ranging from breads to cakes to pastries proudly displayed on the shelves. Mingi excitedly picks out a few of his favorites to be savored in the comfort of his home and just as he got in line to pay, he notices the person in front of him. An intimidating aura emitting off of them sent shivers down his spine, but that changed the moment he saw a little heart keychain on their wallet, it looked old but it was really cute. Just like that, Mingi’s impression towards them changed.

Lastly, there are the ones who look - no, feel like home. They are the warm embraces that affirm you after a long day,when there’s no glittering stars scattered across the navy canvas of the night sky and you feel all alone. They are the daily messages to check up on you to know if you’re doing well, embellished in emojis and memes. You share everything with them, your deepest secrets, your daily shenanigans, your food. They are everything you find comfort in,your safe haven,your guardian angel. Mingi reaches home and fiddles through his bunch of keys to open the door.

“I wonder if -,” 

“Mingi!”, he hears a familiar voice call out to him as the door opens, beholding a boy just as tall as him wearing an apron,beads of sweat trailing down his chubby cheeks confirming that he was cooking. The boy had a mop of messy brown hair bouncing with each step he took and the biggest puppy eyes that held love and adoration for Mingi,his lips chapped which made Mingi make a mental note to buy more lip balm for him. Mingi broke into a soft smile, he's home.

“Hey Yunho.”


End file.
